De Pride Isle Sanatorium
De Pride Isle Sanatorium ''is the main game for Divine Sister. About It is the third game in the group's Asylum game serries, with Gaymoria Peak Church Asylum coming first, Qweerial Isles Asylum Paradise being second, and De Pride Isle Sanatorium being third. In the game, players who are ranked below the ''"�� Torium Trainee" rank are considered to be "Patients", with anybody with or above this rank are considered "Nurses". The Patients are the residents of the Sanatorium, here to be cured of their unholy ways, recieve care, or anything else. The Nurses take care of the patients, and heal them with Holy Water. Gameplay Upon joining the game, all users are spawned in a cave. If you go straight on, you will see a white glowing patch on the wall. This is a portal that heads directly to the Sanatorium, only the Nurses can use it. If you take a right at the portal, you will be able to head outside of the gave. If you keep heading down, you will arive at the dock. You will need to wait at the dock for a boat, which will take you to the isles. Be careful! If you stand on the boat, you are likely to fall into the water.' Falling in the water will cause you to drown and die, so be careful!' Another option is the Zipline, which will allow you to fly to the Isles! A one-time ticket costs 66 Robux, or you can buy a Lifetime ticket, which costs 100 Robux. To use the zipline, you need to touch the ticket onto the main zipline post. If you own the life-time ticket, you will be automatically placed on it when you go near it. Insanity As you play De Pride Isle Sanatorium, you will notice that you have moments where your screen begins to fade, eventually going completely white, whilst a high pitched sound plays in the background. This is reffered to us a blur. You will typically hear this word spoken, or people using roleplay actions such as '-Blurs-', when they go into this state. After each blur, you will notice that your screen changes colour, eventually reaching being completely red. At this stage, you have reached Insanity and will become a Canibal every night, until you either die, or drink Holy Water. After certain ammounts of blurs, the following things will happen: * Different parts of your body will begin to shake violently, and uncontrollably. * Bodys will appear in the lake. * Bodys will appear hanging in cages in the dorm area. * Blood and vines will appear in certain areas of the Sanatorium. * Your screen will go completely red. In order to save yourself from becoming insane, you will need to drink Holy Water. This is handed out by the Sisters once a day. Drinking will remove 2 blurs from your insanity count. Actions Whilst playing De Pride Isle Sanatorium, ''it is likely that you will see many character actions. This section will give you some information about them. * Praying ** It is very ''very likely you will see this. The Sister Staff often do this in the lecture hall, waiting for the Holy Water, or when speak with patients. ** To perform this action, press the "F" button on your keyboard. ** It is not possible to do this on mobile! * Picking Up ** This is most commonly used by the Sisters to transport 'downed' patients. ** To perform this action, approach a player that is lying on the floor, and hold down the CTRL key. Releasing this key will drop the patient. Be careful however, as the sisters do not like it if you are carrying arond other players. ** It is not '''possible to do this on mobile. * Canibalism ** As a Canibal, you can click or tap on your screen to attack. ** To perform this action, you need to be a canibal, and to approach a player. Clicking will play an attacking animation. Eventually, the player will be downed. However, they are still not dead. To finish them off, clicking on them a final time will cause you to bend over, and eat them. Surviving De Pride Isle Sanatorim There are a lot of things that can cause you to die in this game. This section will give you an overview on the best ways of surviving. A few tips on what you should not do: # Do not jump in the water, unless you need to reset. Jumping into water will cause death. # Do not roam around the Sanatorium at night. If you are caught by a Sister, you will be locked in Isolation until morning. If you are caught by a Canibal, you are likely to die. # Do not upset the Sister Staff. If they feel like you have upset them, you are likely to be locked in Isolation until the next morning. # Do not refuse meals. You can die of hunger! # Try not to sprint so much on the way to the Sanatorium. Wasting your energy is not a good idea. # Do not refuse to wear uniform. Sisters will not serve you any food unless you are wearing it, and they will likely lock you in Isolation for defiance! What to do on first arriving So, you just joined De Pride Isle Sanatorium. The first thing you should do, before even getting on the boat is find food. There are Melon Trees located in serveral places on the starter island. Clicking on one of the melons will place it in your inventory. Be aware: you can only hold '''one Pride Melon! Be sure not to eat it until you notice that your Hunger has depleted at least half way. Next, you will want to wait for the boat. There are typically a lot of people crowing around the dock at one time, so be careful to not get pushed into the water! Once the boat arrives, a lot of people will try to pile on at once. It is a good idea to try and head for a back seat, as most people try to sit right at the front. Once the boat starts moving, do not stand up, as you are likely to fall of the boat, and die. Arriving at the Isles Once the boat has arrived at the dock, and everyone's gotten off, there are two paths that you can take. The first path is the longest one, and involves going on a treck into the mountains. This is a good idea for roleplayers who want to act most tired, from having a treck in the mountain! The shortest one involves running along the beach, and climbing up the rocks when you reach the end of the beach. Once you climb up said rocks, you will be near the bridge that takes you to the village. Eventually, regardless of the path you take, you will make it to a wodden bridge that crosses over the ocean. On the other side of the bridge, there is a village, with lots of houses. Nurses will often host trips here (more on that later). If it is night time, it is a good idea to try and find a house that may be unlocked, and get some rest. If this is a newer server, it is very unlikely any of the doors will be unlocked, as they are typically left unlocked after village trips. Keep heading up through the village, and follow the path. You will eventually arrive at a large waterfal. Head up to the left and you will notice the Sanatorium is very close. Follow the path, and you will arrive! Arriving at the Sanatorium If it is night time, you will find that the front doors are locked, and you will be unable to enter. You must wait until morning, as this is when the Sisters will open the doors. When the Sisters open the doors, they will send an announcement, greeting all the new patients, and ask you to put your Uniform on. It is a good idea to put the uniform on, otherwise the Sisters may not serve you, and you could starve of hunger! They will ask you to head up the cafeteria, where they will serve you breakfast. After breakfast, the Sisters will ask you to throw away your waste in a bin. To do this, you need to find a bin. Approach it with the Empty Plate in hand, and then press the button that says "Discard". After Breakfast, the Sisters will either Gather on the balcony to wait for the Holy Water in the main lobby, or host a short activity. Typically, Cleaning may be hosted after breakfast. The Sisters will ask you to do roleplay actions in this event, in order to 'clean' the Sanatorium. The Holy Water There will be a short period of time every day, where Sisters will be waiting for, and then handing out the 'Holy Water'. This is a small bottle. Drinking it will remove 2 blurs, slowing down your progress to reaching full insanity. When the clock at the Balcony reads 10 O'Clock, doors in the Ceiling will open, and a very holy sound will play. Eventually, a large coffin will drop onto the floor. Anybody standing underneath the coffin will be crushed, so be careful where you stand! Clicking on the Coffin will open a GUI, with two objects shown. "Holy Water", and "Special Mixture". The Sisters only hand out Holy Water, and hardly ever take Special Mixture. Asking the Sisters for some is futile, as they will deny any knowledge of it. The Sisters will take the Holy Water out of the Cofin, and they will ask all the patients to go to the lecture hall. This is a large room, with a stage at the front that only the Sisters can stand on, and a lot of seats. The Sisters will only hand out the Holy Water if Patients are seating, and in uniform. They will ask you to "keep your hands down", which basically means you need to Press F until you are not praying, as they only give Holy Water to patients who are shaking from Insanity! Afternoon Activities After the Holy Water is done, the Sisters will ask everyone to leave the lecture hall, and head to the activity. Sisters will decide the activity, and then announce for Patients to head to a certain location. These are some of the Acitivites that are likely to be announced: * Village Trip ** The sisters will take the Patients to the village for a few nights! Many things are done here, such as Nature Walks, plays, and more! ** There is the option of staying behind, as many Sisters choose to stay, whilst the others go. ** Only certain Sisters are able to host this. * Playground ** This is the most common activity. The Sisters will take everyone outside, for some fresh air! You are able to play on swings, seesaws, and go down the slide. ** Sisters may also play games here, such as Simon Says. ** Be Careful! The wall at the back of the playground is very low! Falling down will cause instant death! * Meditation ** This is another comon activity. The Sisters will ask the patients to make a circle in the garden outside the lecture hall, and a meditation session will take place. They will ask you to use roleplay actions such as -Inhales- and -Exhales-. * Story Time ** This is also very common. In this activity, the Sisters will select well behaved patients to come up onto their stage, and lecture the Audience about something of their choice! ** Be careful, speaking about something unholy will result in you being locked in isolation! * Diary Reading ** The Sisters will ask everyone to remain in their seats. They will then open up their Diaries, and read inspirational quotes to the audience. * Surgeries ** The Sisters will ask all Patients to head to the Nursery, and wait in the waiting room outside. ** One by one, they will call Patients inside to discuss their health. If they deem that Patients are in need of Surgery, a procedure shall be carried out right away! Otherwise, that Patient will be dismissed to the playground. ** This is a rare activity, as it needs High-Ranking bronze members to be carried out. * Camping ** This is similar to the Village Trip acitivity, however, it takes place in the starting island. ** This activity is also quite rare, due to it needing a High-Ranking bronze staff. The Evening Once it starts to get dark, the Sisters will call everyone into the Cafeteria for dinner time. This is very similiar to breakfast, but the meal will be different. If the Sisters feel that patients have been well behaved throughout the day, a nice meal will be served, along with Tea as a reward. If the Sisters feel the patients have been naughty, Urchin Stew will be served! Soy disgusting... After Dinner, Sisters will once again ask you to recycle your waste in the bin, and then you will be asked to head to a Dorm Room. A countdown will be started, and anybody that is roaming at the end of the countdown is likely to be punished! The Sisters will begin to lock up the Sanatorium for the night. Night Time This is one of the most dangerous times to be in the game, as this is when all illegible, Insane patients will transform into Canibals. Many patients choose to use this ability to protect their friends from harm, whilst others will turn completely, and eat anybody, including Sister Staff if they are able to. It is strongly advised to head to the Dorms early at dinner, in order to ensure you are able to get in a dorm room alone, or with others that you trust. Sharing with random people is a dangerous idea, as they could turn during the night, and eat you! It is also advised to have a good food suply, as the night lasts roughly 15 minutes, and that is enough time to starve. One Pride Melon should last you, so be sure to try and pick one from the Garden inside the sanatorium, or keep hold of your meals from Breakfast / Lunch. Emergency Evacuations If the Sanatorium becomes overrun with Canibals, the Sisters will sound the Holy Alarm. Red lights will begin to flash around the Sanatorium, and a very loud alarm will play. The Sisters will announce that there is an emergency, and everybody needs to proceed to the Holy Bunker. '''Be Careful. '''This event is MUCH more dangerous than regular nights, as all the doors in the Sanatorium will be opened, and Canibals will begin to spread around the Sanatorium. If you make it to the bunker, the Sisters will ask that you sit as far away from the doors as possible, as the Canibals can attack through the doors. A countdown will have been started after the alarm was activated, generally lasting around 80 seconds. At the end of the countdown, the Sisters will enter the Bunker, and shut the doors. It will not be opened until morning, and all patients who do not make it must fend for themselves. The next morning, the Sisters will open the doors, shut off the Alarm, and continue as normal.